


What Else Life has to Offer

by geeelatinnn



Category: Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu, 陽だまりの彼女 | Hidamari no Kanojo | Girl in the Sunny Place (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hidamari no Kanojo - Freeform, I Give my First Love to You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Having told him that he did not have to wait with her, he still chose to stay.
Relationships: Okuda Kosuke / Taneda Mayu
Kudos: 1





	What Else Life has to Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a couple of movies to relax for a little while and after that I decided to play around with some of the characters from the movies I watched. 
> 
> This work was inspired by the live action adaptation movies.

Kosuke pulled over his car when he saw a church, he was already getting a little tired from driving around in the heat of the summer that he thought of taking a break inside the church. When he got inside, his eyes widened at the sight of a woman dressed in a wedding dress. He looked around the church, it was empty and there were no decorations, guests or any sign at all that a wedding was being held today. He closed the door behind him gently so as not to disturb the woman.

She bowed down her head on the altar before turning her back on it and walking back down the aisle. He noticed she was carrying something, she was looking at it while walking down the aisle. When she looked up, that's when she finally noticed him and stopped in her tracks. He stood up and bowed in greeting, she wiped her tears before bowing down to greet him.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" He asked to break the silence. The place was in a secluded area and not many cars passed through there.

"Ah," she held the urn closer to her. "I could just call my parents to pick me up." She said as she walked towards the chair on the other side and sat down.

He sat back down on the chair. "It's really not much trouble. You can think about it."

Mayu put down the urn beside her gently. "You don't have to wait with me. I'll be alright on my own… I have to be." Her voice gradually grew lower as she was speaking that he was not sure if she meant for him to hear the last part.

Having told him that he did not have to wait with her, he still chose to stay. Worried about the woman he had just met, she looked rather young and he was pretty sure there was a story behind the urn and the wedding dress. 

She has not yet sent a message to her parents to pick her up, she wanted a little more time inside the church. He looked over at her once again, she had an expression on her face that seemed like she was willingly giving up something. Gradually, her expression changed from a sad one to a more relaxed one. He gathered up his courage and sat on the chair in front of hers.

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything.” He said in a calm tone. “But do you need someone to talk to or something?” His eyes showed that he was genuinely concerned about the girl.

She could not help but chuckle at him, touched by his kindness that he was showing her. “It’s kind of weird, right? Seeing a girl in a wedding dress holding an urn.”

“Not your every day sight, I’ll admit.” He said. “Okuda Kosuke.”

“Taneda Mayu. Meet my husband, Kakinouchi Takuma. He was my childhood friend.” She began telling him their story: from how they met during their childhood and up to the day of his surgery.

He listened to her intently, she was glowing differently than she was earlier when she talked about Takuma. She felt comfortable talking to this man she had just met a couple of minutes ago and he made her feel that he genuinely wanted to listen to what she was saying. From there, they developed a rapport with each other, he shared a couple of stories about himself as well. He showed her a couple of pictures of places that he has been to, he wanted to make her excited to look forward to what life can offer her and not get hung up on her past but he did not want to put it bluntly and figured showing her pictures would be of good help as well. The two of them lost track of the time getting immersed with talking with each other.

“I could give you a ride home.” He offered again. “I have some spare clothes in my car as well, in case you’d want to change. Their men’s clothes though.”

“That’s right, I forgot to message my parents. Is it really not much trouble for you?”

He nodded. “Let’s get you changed first.”

He gave her a pair of garterized pants and cotton sweatshirt, it was all too big for her but it was much more comfortable than wearing a wedding dress inside a sedan. He placed her wedding dress at the backseat of the car, opened the passenger's door for her before he went around to the driver's side. She carried the urn and let it rest on her lap during the drive, they exchanged some stories with each other as well to pass the time. There was no moment of silence between the two of them until they arrived at her house.

He pulled over by her house's gate. "I know this might be sudden but…" he was trying to compose himself to not sound too eager but not forced. "Do you want to go with me somewhere tomorrow? I swear I have no ill intention." He placed his hand on his chest.

She chuckled at him. "I'm free tomorrow. You can drop by anytime."

"Good." He was bobbing his head and smiled widely. "I'll see you, then?"

She nodded. He helped her get her wedding dress from the backseat, and her mother came out of the house to help out Mayu with what she was holding. They greeted each other and he was offered dinner but he refused saying his brother was waiting for him at home.

Mayu's mother noticed her expression changed from a relaxed one to a sad one when Kosuke drove off.

"Mayu," she called her attention when they got inside the house. "It's okay for you to enjoy things that life has yet to offer you. I know Takuma would love that for you as well."

Mayu nodded. "I'm going to go take a bath now."

She went to her room and changed into her robe first. She washed the clothes she borrowed from Kosuke at their washroom before taking a bath. She was not really anticipating meeting him again, she thought that maybe he was just saying those things to be polite. She folded his clothes when they dried and placed them inside a paper bag.

*******

Mayu woke up to her mother knocking on her door. "Mayu! Mayu! Someone's at the gate for you, should I ask him to come in first?"

She hurriedly got off of her bed and half ran to the window to see who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kosuke, he really came, it was really him leaning on his car waiting outside their gate. He looked up and their eyes met, a smile spread on both their faces.


End file.
